Vicio de Tí
by Layla Clapton
Summary: Jovenes y ricos, herederos de las familias más importantes.Peleas, sexo, fiestas y alcohol. Un mundo donde el amor esta desvalorado y lo único a lo que se le da importancia es la fisica...podran comprender que es eso a lo que en las pelis llaman amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Vicio de ti**

Cap 1

En el corazón de Manhatan, en un callejón sin salida e inundado por la penumbra tiene lugar un peculiar encuentro. Un joven pelirrojo y ojos aguamarina tiene levantado del cuello de la camisa a otro joven dos o tres años mayor que el, con rostro sudoroso por el pánico de la situación.

Él lo sabía, en ese mismo lugar iba a tener lugar su muerte y opto por escoger la única salida que le quedaba gritar y pedir auxilio mientras pudiera.

El joven de ojos aguamarina predicio sus pensamientos y le tapo la boca con la mano con fuerza.

-Veo que vas captando la idea de quien soy y cuales serán las consecuencias de tus actos, pero lamento decirte que no es mi estilo dar segundas oportunidades. Así que, ¿Cómo lo prefieres lento y doloroso o rápido y doloroso?-el aprisionado balbuceo algo inteligible y continuo intentando gritar-. Ya entiendo, parece que eres un chico duro, nunca me habían pedido la primera opción pero te aseguro que será un buen espectáculo.

De nuevo Manhatan, última planta de un rascacielos con vistas al mayor parque del barrio. Un apartamento de lujo decorado con muebles modernos y minimalistas.

Un joven de cabello largo y ojos blancos observa las vistas desde el cristal del balcón. Tranquilo, relajado, esa es la apariencia que intenta demostrar al mundo la de un ser frío y calculador. Pero como todo hombre tiene su debilidad, las mujeres. Aunque en su caso se puede decir perfectamente que no es una mujer cualquiera la que se le acerca por la espalda cubierta tan solo por una fina capa de ropa interior.

La chica de piel morena y cabellera rubia le abraza por detrás y le besa el cuello apartándole el cabello delicadamente y haciéndole estremecer.

El se gira y clava sus fríos ojos blancos en los ojos aguamarina de ella.

- Esto no esta bien, lo mejor será que te vistas. Te llevare a casa.

Ella sonríe y le susurra al oído:

-Solo será sexo, no busco nada más, tú no este enamorado de mi, ni yo de ti pero nos deseamos ¿Qué hay de malo en ello? Somos humanos y aunque seamos el único animal con capacidad de pensamiento en la tierra somos animales y tarde o temprano acabamos impulsados por nuestros instintos, es algo natural.

Él se queda pensativo durante unos minutos y después responde:

-Solo será eso, no esperes nada más.

Ella sonríe y responde:

-Me parece bien la idea, Hyuga.

-A mi me estremece, Sabaku no Temari.

Manhatan, otro apartamento y otro edificio. Una habitación a oscuras iluminada tan solo por la luz de un portátil. Una chica de cabellera negra y larga chatea con alguien...

KB: _Hola guapa es verdad eso que dicen de que haces sex rol?_

Sí, pero no con cualquiera.

KB: Nunca me e considerado alguien así, pero si quieres lo comprobamos…. ¿que me dices preciosa?

*Te beso el cuello y acaricio tu pecho por debajo de la camiseta* Veamos de que eres capaz.

En una fiesta privada en algún pub de Manhatan un grupo de jóvenes celebraban algo sin importancia, una excusa para pasarlo bien sin más. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente alguna bailaba, otra en la barra bebía sin control y otros intentaban mantener una conversación, flirtear e incluso algunos se apartaban a un lugar más apartado. Un joven moreno con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta se encontraba en la barra sentado en uno de los taburetes y pegándole el último trago a su quinto vaso de vodka. Los efectos de la bebida había empezado ya a hacerle efecto, la vista empezaba a nublársele y a encontrarse mal mas aún decidió ir a por el séptimo vaso con la esperanza de que con ese último consiguiera su cometido. Olvidar, olvidarlo todo desde que hacia ahí hasta quien era, porque de esa manera el sufrimiento terminaría.

La camarera del pub, una mujer poco mayor que el de cabellera larga y morena, un cuerpo perfecto, morena y vestida con la ropa del pub se acerco a donde se encontraba.

-¿Te sirvo otra?

- Sí, gracias.

La camarera se giro a coger la bebida y le lleno el vaso.

-No es asunto mío meterme en su vida privada, pero debería saber que bebiendo no solucionara nada y estoy segura de que la mujer que le halla ocasionado esto no te merece.

Sonrío y fue a atender a otra persona.

-Pero me hará olvidarlo, ¿Cómo sabes que es por una mujer? Podría ser por cualquier otra cosa.

Ella le miro a los ojos y le dijo:

-Siempre es por una mujer, si fuera por otra cosa estarías con ella a tu lado apoyándote.

Dicho esto la camarera siguió con su trabajo y el bebió otro trago del vaso, se giró y observo la pista de baile. Ahí estaba ella, Ino, bailando y riendo con un tal Sai. Ni siquiera era capaz de odiarlos por eso, el dolor del primer amor siempre es el peor, sobre todo si va acompañado de un amargo engaño.

En otro callejón de Manhattan una pareja se besaba con pasión. Él empuja a ella y ella intenta volver a besarle, cosa que el intenta esquivar.

-Karin, pararte.

Dice el fríamente clavando sus ojos azabache en los suyos.

-¿Por qué?

-Nunca he buscado nada contigo, lo mejor que pudieras haber hecho es dejar las cosas como estaban. No soy un tipo cualquiera, Karin, no me interesa el sexo por el simple hecho de proporcionar placer. Yo no siento nada por ti, solo eres una molestia.

Ante las palabras de el, los ojos de ella se humedecen pero rápidamente cambia la expresión por otra más seria.

-Es por la chica esa,¿verdad Sasuke? Esa niñata, no sabe lo que esta haciendo pero tu tranquilo Sasuke yo me encargare de que lo sepa.

-Karin, vete.

Empiezo fic nuevo ^^.

Espero que les guste y respecto a las parejas pido opiniones, el Shikatema estara seguro, pero quieren que haya tambien Shikaino? (más del que ya he puesto) y bueno si quereis alguna pareja en especial nada mas teneis que pedirlo.

Muchisimas gracias por leer, sean buenos y dejen reviews =D


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

_Lo menos frecuente en este mundo es vivir. La mayoría de la gente existe, eso es todo._

Sabaku no Gaara montó en su Audi deportivo acompañado de su hermana que escuchaba música con los auriculares de su Ipod, puso en marcha el coche y salio proyectado a toda velocidad. Temari bajo la ventanilla para poder sentir el viento fresco de la mañana en su cara mientras escuchaba en su Ipod la canción de Bring me to life:

Now that I know what I'm without you can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life...

Tráeme a la vida, esta canción siempre me hizo estremecer. Esas fueron las palabras que me dijiste cuando nos conocimos, que idiota fui al creerme todas las palabras que me dijiste tus gestos, tus sonrisas…. Pero ahora todo eso acabo, nunca mas habrá más sufrimiento, nunca más llorare por alguien así. No, nunca más. El amor es tan solo un estorbo que no te dejan ver las cosas con claridad y como son realmente, te debilita y te hacer ser una mujer débil y yo nunca más seré alguien así. Nunca más.

El pelirrojo freno en seco al ver el semáforo en rojo y dirigió su vista a la ventanilla sumido en sus pensamientos, sacudió la cabeza y volvió la vista fija al semáforo, prefería mantener la mente ocupada ya que de lo contrario sus recuerdos asaltarían a su mente, toda su infancia y la veces que su padrastro le propinó palizas, las veces que le dejaron de lado, le marginaron...no, ya no más. Ahora sería él el que se vengaría de todos y les haría pasar por todo lo que tuvo que pasar él. Todos serían victimas de su existencia al igual que en su momento fueron los cómplices de ella.

_o-o-o-o-o-o—o

Nara Shikamaru entró en aula en silencio y se sentó en uno de los pupitres. En silencio, sin saludar a nadie. Chouji Akimichi, su mejor amigo, un chico robusto pero de muy buen corazón le miro desde donde se encontraba hablando con Shino, él le devolvió la mirada y con eso sobraron las palabras ya que Shikamaru no se encontraba en condiciones para hablar con nadie. Sacó el libro de historia y se dispuso a estudiar hasta que oyó su voz alegre entrar por la puerta, en ese momento el mundo quedo completamente paralizado para él. Ella que estaba tan feliz como siempre hablando con Sakura y saludando a todos con una cálida sonrisa nada más entrar, demasiado ocupada como para repararse de su presencia, aunque en el fondo él lo prefería, no sería capaz de poder mirarla frente a frente.

Entró el profesor de historia, Asuma Sarutobi, un hombre de mediana edad moreno y con barba. Era conocido por ser un profesor calmado y amistoso y solía caer bien a los estudiantes. Además corría el rumor por las aulas de que mantenía una relacción con la profesora de Arte, Kurenai Yuuhi. Saludo a la clase y pidió a los alumnos que tomaran sus pupitres y que guardaran silencio antes de que empezara a hacer un pequeño repaso de la clase anterior.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase.

En el baño femenino del instituto dos chicas se arreglaban mientras hablaban tranquilamente de sus cosas.

-Hey, Sakura, ¿no te he dicho nunca que me encanta como da la clase el profesor Asuma?

-Sí, a mi también me gustaría tanto si estuviera en tu lugar, te aprueba por la cara. Oye, ¿no será que a lo mejor le gustas?

Pregunta Sakura con mirada picara.

-Por favor, Sakura, Todo el mundo sabe que entre Asuma y Kurenai hay algo, además yo nunca saldría con un profesor, bueno si es de Arte talvez…estaría romántico eso de que un chico te pinte ¿verdad? Sai dice que me ha dibujado pero que no me los enseña porque son un insulto en comparación a mi belleza, eso si que es un chico como dios manda no como…

Iba a continuar Ino con un "como Shikamaru" pero es interrumpida por Sakura, que le pregunta:

-Oye, Ino, no crees que has sido un poco dura con…

Pero Sakura también es interrumpida, pero esta vez por una chica de cabellera fucsia y con gafas que le dice de forma acusadora:

-Niña, tú eres Sakura ¿verdad? Bien, porque quiero dejarte unas cuantas cosas claras-dice acorralando a Sakura contra el lavabo y apartando a Ino para que no moleste-. Sasuke Uchiha es mi CHICO y como te acerques a él lo más mínimo me encargare de que sepas con quién te estas metiendo ¿queda claro?

Sakura sorprendida por el numerito que acababa de montar Karin le responde:

-Yo no tengo ningún tipo de relación con Sasuke y tú tampoco tienes ninguna con él aparte de ser su mayor acosadora. Ah, por cierto, lo que yo te recomendaría es que dejaran de amenazar a la gente de esa forma ya que no consigues ni asustar a las hormigas y ah sí, también te deseo suerte con Sasuke te va a hacer falta mucha para que te haga caso.

Dicho esto Sakura que no tiene ninguna gana de pelea sale del baño acompañada con Ino y oye como Karin murmura algo por lo bajo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gaara no Sabaku se encontraba sentado en su pupitre esperando a que diera comienzo la siguiente clase sin hacer nada, simplemente mirando al vacio, siquiera pensaba en algo y es que el pelirrojo llevaba una vida bastante solitaria en el instituto y también porque no añadir que también era así en todos los sitios que frecuentaba. El motivo de todo esto era muy simple, ya que todo el mundo había oído hablar de el y de todas sus peleas y todos sabían, algunos por experiencia y otros por rumores que era peligroso acercarse a él, que era un mounstro.

Por eso quedo sorprendido al ver que una muchacha de piel pálida y larga cabellera negra se acercara a donde el se encontraba.

-Perdona, ¿podrías prestarme los apuntes de hoy de Historia? –pregunto ella casi tartamudeando y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Gaara le observo unos segundos antes de contestar. Era Hinata Hyuga, una chica muy tímida que era amiga de Ten Ten la chica que le gustaba a su hermano, Kankuro. Era conocida por ser una chica con un gran corazón y que siempre esquivaba los conflictos. Demasiado buena y generosa para ser la heredera de la empresa de la familia Hyuga y sin ningún carácter para los negocios por lo que no era apreciada por su padre el dueño y jefe de la empresa. Aún así Gaara no Sabaku se encontraba totalmente sorprendido por el hecho de que alguien como ella le hubiese dirigido la palabra y no hubiese actuado como los demás. Al final iba a resultar que no era tan tímida como lo parecia.

-Sí, claro, aquí tienes –dice mientras se los entrega.

-Gracias –le dice mientras le regala una sonrisa, dejando completamente aturdido al pelirrojo.

Ahora empezó a tener una pequeña evidencia de que como dice esa frase de Oscar Wilde, lo menos frecuente en este mundo es vivir y él iba a empezar a dedicarse a ello. Lo que no sabe es lo cercaque lo tiene y lo ciego que esta.

_Sí, lo se este capitulo es un poco corto, pero lamentablemente es lo que hay. Gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios y a los que tengan pensado dejarme alguno ^^._

_La frase del principio es de Oscar Wilde._


	3. Cap 3 part 1

No hacía mucho que el profesor de matemáticas, Kakashi Hatake, había salido disparado de clase nada más oír el estruendo de la campana que anunciaba el cambio de clase. En el aula se formo un fuerte murmullo provocado por las tan variadas charlas de los estudiantes, que cada uno se dedicaba a lo suyo sin reparar mucho en los que estuvieran fuera del grupo. Eso y las parejas de clases que se comían a besos, como ejemplo de ello teníamos a Neji Hyuga y a Temari no Sabaku que pese a no tener ningún tipo de relación seria, quien podría decir que no era así se los veía ahora mismo.

Ten Ten sentada en su pupitre observaba la escena con una cara de…¿celos, rabia?

-¿Observando el paisaje Ten Ten?ó Kankuro mientras cogía una silla libre y se sentaba al lado de ella.

Ella simplemente prefirió ignorarlo, pocas veces salía algo con sentido de la boca de aquel friki de los muñecos.

-No se porque te preocupas tanto, Temari no sienta nada serio por él, así que no duraran más de un mes siendo optimistas con guasa Kankuro.

Ten Ten hizo una mueca.

-Ya lo sé, nunca e visto a Temari enamorada, y dudo que ahora sea el caso. El problema es que Neji nunca había salido con nadie y va y acepta a la que en el peor de los casos tenía que aceptar.

Kankuro soltó una pequeña carcajada, realmente se lo estaba pasando bien con la situación.

-¿Le romperá el corazón? Pero si es Neji Hyuga, el cubito de hielo, y seguramente habrá sentido sana curiosidad como todos los hombres, y bueno hay que decir que en cuanto a cuerpo pese a que es mi hermana no esta mal y también es parecida a él en ciertos sentidos.

Ten Ten le soltó una corta mirada asesina.

- Y ese es el problema, porque puede que justo pro eso se haya enamorado de Temari.

Kankuro levantó el dedo índice y recitó:

-Los polos opuestos se atraen, mientras que por el contrario los polos iguales se repelen.

Dijo mientras imitaba como Kabuto se levantaba las gafas mientras hablaba para darle un toque más intelectual a sus palabras.

-¡Esto no es una clase de física!

Exclamó Ten Ten.

-Y tampoco una novela dramática, dale un poco de alegría a la vida.

-¿Y porque según tu debería alegrarme?

Preguntó Ten Ten exasperada.

-Porque cuando según tú Temari le rompa el corazon a Neji, él ira directo a consolarse en brazos de su amiga de la infancia, Ten Ten, y para eso solamente hay que comprarle un juguete más bonito y más caro a Temari.

Ten Ten soltó una media sonrisa malévola.

-Y, como no, tú tienes un plan, ¿verdad Kankuro?

Kankuro sonrió satisfecho, por supuesto que él tenía un plan.

-Baki no estará este fin de semana en casa y quería aprovechar la ocasión para celebrar una fiesta en plan guateque en casa, lo único que tienes que hacer es buscarle el juguete a Temari, que le guste y ya tendras a Neji en tus brazos.

Ten Ten miro fijamente a Kankuro.

-Primera, dudo mucho que Neji vaya a venir llorando a mis brazos porque su orgullo se lo impide y segunda, aunque Temari no sea precisamente una chica enamoradiza no es, ni mucho menos una chica fácil, más bien todo lo contrario, por lo que tengo muy pocas posibilidades de encontrarle un juguete de se agrado.

Kankuro hizo una mueca y respondió:

-Bueno estas invitada a la fiesta, si quieres puedes poner en marcha mi plan, sino, no te preocupes que ya me encargare yo de consolarte.

Dijo guiñándole el ojo y alejándose de donde ella dándole la espalda.

ó Ten Ten.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	4. Cap 3 part 2

Hacía ya más de una hora que las clases habían terminado y Sabaku no Temari se encontraba en una vieja cafetería del centro de Manhattan. Era una cafetería de paso para empresarios, donde solían ir a tomar el café en los descansos y a desayunar. No estaba cerca de ningún instituto y tampoco era frecuentada por adolescentes, era por ende el lugar perfecto para refugiarse de ellos, y eso era lo que hacía la rubia. Nunca se había considerado como los demás, ella no era todavía una niña como los de su alrededor, ella había madurado mentalmente hace ya mucho tiempo debido a sus circunstancias lo que le hacía sentirse diferente.

La cafetería estaba coronada a la entrada con un cartel que rezaba " Bryan's coofe". Entró y se sentó en la única mesa que quedaba libre, la del fondo del local, que era la más resguardada de todas. Sacó uno de sus libros de texto y se puso a estudiar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nara Shikamaru llevaba minutos deambulando por las calles sin destino alguno. Necesitaba distraerse con algo para conseguir dejar de pensar en ella, en el día de hoy y en la fiesta de ayer. Sí, ya sabía lo que necesitaba, una buena partida de shoji. Levantó la vista del suelo y vio un cartel que decía "Bryan's coofe", una cafetería no sería tampoco un mal lugar, además el siempre solía llevar un pequeño tablero en la mochila que usaba para pasar el rato en las clase.

Entró en la cafetería, que para mala suerte de él se encontraba completamente llena, así que se dirigió a la barra y le preguntó a la camarera:

-Perdone, ¿sabe si queda alguna mesa libre?

La camarera se le quedo observando durante unos segundos y después contesto:

-No, el local esta lleno. Pero, espere un momento, yo a usted le he visto antes…. Eres el niño ese de anoche que la novia le había dejado y ahogaba sus pena en alcohol ¿verdad?

A Shikamaru se le entristeció la mirada, pero no le quedo más remedio que fingir una sonrisa y contestar:

-Sí, y tu eres la misma camarera que la del pub ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

-Si quieres te puedo buscar una mesa, ven conmigo. Hay una chica que viene todos los dias y nunca toma consumición, es una amiga del local. Quizás no le moleste que te sientes con ella, la mesa es de cuatro y cabéis perfectamente.

-No, si yo tampoco quiero molestar…

Demasiado tarde, ya habían llegado a la mesa.

-Hola, Tem. Puede sentarse contigo este chico es que el local esta al tope y el pobre no se va a quedar de pie.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Dice ella sonriendo, el se sienta enfrente suya sonríe torpemente y deja su mochila en el asiento de al lado de él. La camarera se despide poniendo por excusa que tenía más mesas que atender. Temari sigue leyendo su libre de texto sin prestar ninguna atención al chico que se encuentra delante de ella quieto y estirado como un palillo sin hacer nada, aparte de observarla. _Que chico más raro_, piensa ella, pero prefiere ignorarlo i seguir a su tarea.

Los minutos pasan, según indica el reloj de su Iphone y el chico sigue en la misma posició sin apartar la vista de ella.

-¿Te gustan las vistas? –pregunta ella rompiendo el silencio y clavando sus ojos aguamarina en los negros del chico, lo que produce que el se sobresalte.

-Em, esto, perdón. Ya me pongo yo a lo mío. –dice sacando su tablero de shogi

Ella le sonrío y volvió la vista al libro. Aunque realmente se le habían enfriado ya las ganas de intentar estudiar así que intento conversar con el chico. Él había colocado las fichas sobre el tablero y estaba practicando algún tipo de estrategia de apertura. Ella que había oído la conversación que había tenido antes con la camarera, le preguntó:

- ¿Has conseguido olvidarla ya? –preguntó ella.

Él que había ido justo a ese sitio para poder jugar al shogi y dejar de pensar en ello… al parecer hoy no era su día de suerte precisamente.

-Casí, justo hasta el momento en el que tu hablaste –dijo intentando dejar claro que prefería dejar de hablar del tema.

- Esa si que es forma de afrontar los problemas, talvez sea justo por eso por lo que tu chica a cortado contigo.

Él la miro con su habitual cara de fastidio.

- Porque no te metes en tus asunto, yo no pienso discutir mi vida privada con una completa desconocida.

Ella hizo una media sonrisa.

-Solo intentava sacar tema de conversación. Bueno esta bien empezemos de nuevo, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Nara Shikamaru –respondió el con fastidio.

-Sabaku no Temari, un placer –dijo ella imitando una reverencia.

Él se sobresalto, no era posible que esa chica que tenía delante suya, que era tan simpática y tan…bueno sí, Shikamaru, reconócelo es muy guapa y aunque la mesa le tape la mitad del cuerpo, tiene que ser de infarto, pero a lo que íbamos, sería posible que fuera hermana de Sabaku no Gaara ese chico de su clase que siempre estaba solo y desprendía aquella aura tan terrorífica. Aunque si te fijas bien tienen los mismo ojos aguamarina.

-Eres hermana de Gaara –afirmo él directamente.

-Sí, parece que le conoces, aunque bueno todo el mundo sabe quien es Sabaku no Gaara, aunque no esperaba que tu fueras así.

-Así ¿cómo? Si yo solo lo conozco de que vamos a la misma clase.

Temari se sorprendió, no parecía ese chico tener la misma edad que su hermano menor.

-Entonces vamos al mismo instituto, solo que yo voy un curso por delante que tú.

-De verdad, pues no recuerdo haberte visto nunca por el instituto, aunque supongo que al igual que tu hermano eres nueva de este año, ¿verdad?

-Sí, nos mudamos desde San Francisco por motivos laborales de nuestro tutor.

Shikamaru asintió y se quedo unos segundos pensativo.

-Por cierto a que te referías con que no esperabas que fuera así?

Temari le sonrió, pero no la sonrisa dulce que dedicaba a sus amigos, no, esa era la sonrisa que le dedicaba a sus enemigos cuando estaban a punto de ser "asesinados" por ella.

-Sí ya sabes, todo el mundo le conoce por sus múltiples peleas callejeras, no pertenece a ninguna banda ni nada por el estilo, pues prefiere actuar por su cuenta pero todo el mundo le respeta. No esperaba que fueras así porque si de una simple mala pasada en el amor acaba así, ¿Cómo crees que acabaras en una pelea? Además, por tu forma de ser, de lo poco que me e podido dar cuenta ahora deduzco que eres vago y con mentalidad de un anciano. A la gente joven no le suelen gustar los juegos de lógica como el shogi y vago por tu cara de aburrimiento y tu forma de andar despacio con las manos en los bolsillos y arrastrando los pies para evitar moverte más de lo preciso, ¿me equivoco?

Él la miro con su habitual cara de aburrimiento y siguió con su partida de shogi. Ja, quien era ella para decirle como era, pero debía admitir que muy a su pesar había acertado en todo y que talvez le haría falta una buena pelea de esas que dice ella, talvez le espabilaría que es lo que en ese momento le hacía falta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otra parte de la isla de Manhattan, en un cuarto iluminado por la tenue luz de la pantalla de un pequeño net-book, se encontraba un chico pelirrojo chateando.

_KB: Hola, te acuerdas de mi? ^^_

Claro, eres el de anoche, que tal te va?

_KB: Bien, bueno mal, no, quiero decir bien xD_

Y eso quiere decir…

_KB: Bueno veras, anoche fue la primera vez que, bueno en fin, que hago ese tipo de rol. Nada para que mentir, yo nunca e hecho rol, seguro que parecí un completo novato ¿verdad? Pero ese no es el caso la cuestión es que me gusto, eres muy buena en lo tuyo pero creo a mi esto no me va mucho, no se a lo mejor es cosa mía que soy un poquito raro xD_

Sí, si que parecías un novato xD pero siempre hay una primera vez. Anda, pues gracias por decirme que soy buena, aunque la verdad yo también soy un poco novata todavía y que me intentas decir con eso último?

_KB: Lo que has leído, y también me gustaría que fuéramos amigos quien se presenta primero ¿tú o yo? _

Que borde, pero si uso un nick en vez de mi nombre ¿no te hizo pensar k es por algo? Además mis padres me enseñaron a no fiarme de desconocidos xP

_KB: Claro, es verdad, no nos conocemos de nada. Bueno como mis padre no me enseñaron muchas cosas, entre ellas eso, empezare yo. Me llamo Sabaku no Gaara, tengo 16 años y vivo en Manhattan_.

Usuario desconectado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola ^^**

**Aquí llega la segunda parte del cap 3. Es que se me borro por culpa de un virus que había en el ordenador de mi madre y solo pude salvar la primera parte (la que tenía en el Usb) y para colmo encima la parte que subo se me sube mal T.T Kami me tiene manía! **

**Gracías por los rewievs! **


	5. Capitulo 4

**Cap 4**

Sasuke Uchiha se estiro cuan largo era en la cama mientras soltaba un sonoro bostezo, miro el Ihome de su mesilla de noche, las 6:45 de la mañana. Apagó el despertador y se dirigió al cuarto de baño en boxers. En otra parte de la casa, su hermano mayor se encontraba sentado en un taburete de la barra-bar de la cocina desayunando un vaso de cola-cao y actualizando su facebook. Sasuke entra en la cocina ignorando por completo la presencia de se hermano.

-Buenos días, nii-chan –saluda Itachi sin levantar la vista del portátil y sonriendo. Sasuke simplemente le respondió moviendo la cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos eran muy habladores y además Itachi ya sabía que hablar por las mañanas con su hermano menor era misión imposible, menudo humor que tenía por la mañana, así que prefirió ignorar su presencia y seguir con lo suyo. Tenía dos invitaciones a evento, una de Tobi que conociéndole seguramente sería una chorrada así que directamente la borro y otra de Kankuro. Esta si que decidió abrirla, todos los eventos de Kankuro sin excepción alguno era alguna fiesta y así era no se había equivocado, fiesta en casa de los Sabaku no desde luego era una oportunidad que nadie querría perderse y además si era en casa de ellos seguramente tuviera la oportunidad de volver a verla.

-Has recibido el evento de Kankuro?

-No, ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sasuke

-Fiesta en casa de los Sabaku no ¿iras?

Sasuke resoplo.

-No, para que si estaré rodeado de fans locas o aún peor, ira Karin. Y tú, por qué tienes tanto interés en esta fiesta, no sabía yo que ahora mi hermano mayor se había vuelto tan fiestero.

-Ni yo que me conocieras tanto, pero es en casa de los Sabaku no, no crees que si que hay una buena razón para ir.

Sasuke miro a su hermano con cara cómplice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una chica de cabello rosa caminaba atarantada por uno de lo pasillos del instituto y se dirigió a abrir su taquilla. Ella era Sakura Haruno, una de las mejores estudiantes de todo el instituto y que había conseguido el honor de ir a este gracias a una beca que le pagaba más de la mitad del coste de los gastos del el, y pese a que el profesorado no la trataba mal y los estudiantes no se pasaban mucho con ella había algo que si que le habían dejado claro: lo que importaba aquí era tu apellido y tu cuenta corriente. El no tener dinero ocasionaba tener que ser la mejor en todo lo demás, es decir, los estudios. Y pese a ello siempre habrá alguien que te quite ese puesto por dinero, un Uchiha.

Porque era imposible que el hubiera quedado primero en la lista de estudiante de su curso, cuando ella llevaba una carrera de dieces y él con suerte llegaba al nueve. Para que quería ser el mejor, él no lo necesitaba ella si, si sus notas no eran las mejores era muy posible que el año que viene tuviera que volver al público y esa era una idea que no entraba en su mente por eso había ido a hablar con la directora del centro, Tsunade, cosa que no había servido para nada.

Él estaba delante de ella, a unos pocos metro de ella hablando con Uzumaki Naruto. Cerró la taquilla de un portazo y se dirigió a donde ellos con paso orgulloso.

-Uchiha, tengo que hablar contigo –exijo colocándome delante de Naruto y apartándolo de un empujón.

-Habla nadie te lo impide.

-A solas si es posible.

Él mira a Naruto.

-Nada de eso Naruto se queda aquí si quieres decirme algo dilo ya, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para compartir contigo, ni las ganas.

-Bien, incluso me viene mejor que se quede así sabrá que su mejor amigo paga a los profesores para estar en el puesto número uno del ranking de estudiantes.

-Eso ya lo se y no es mi problema que tu no hagas lo mismo, aunque de todas forma no te serviría de mucho.

-Yo nunca caería en algo tan rastrero como eso, Uchiha, principalmente porque no dispongo de una cantidad de dinero como la tuya. Solo venía a darte las gracias, porque gracias a tu dinero a mi no me daran la beca para el año que viene y tendré que volver al publico.

Sasuke hizo una media sonrisa.

-Talvez te pueda ayudar, no me costaría mucho pero a cambio te daré una condición.

Sakura le miro con desprecio, ella no necesitaba su ayuda.

-No he venido a pedirte ayuda, Uchiha.

-Pero la necesitas, así que quiero verte en la fiesta de Kankuro sin falta, supongo que estarás invitada, Kankuro no tiene ningún tipo de reparo con las chicas. Es más para asegurarme de que no faltaras te recogeré a las diez en tu casa.

-Me parece que te pasaras toda la noche esperando –dice mientras se marcha dándole la espalda.

-No te preocupes, soy bastante paciente.

Naruto que estaba tirado contra las taquillas y en el suelo pregunta:

-No decías que no tenías planeado asistir a la fiesta.

-Cambie de opinión, dobe.

-Ay, teme, teme, a eso se le llama amor –dice Naruto riendo a carcajada limpia -. A Sasuke le gusta Sakura, a Sasuke le….

Sasuke le tapa la boca con la mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ella entro en el patio central del instituto con su carcterístico paso orgulloso y la mirada enfrente, alrededor de ella los demás estudiantes aislados en grupos hablaban de la gran fiesta que se iba a celebrar en su casa. No es que a ella no le gustaran las fiestas, es más siempre que había una se apuntaba y era la primera que se embriagaba y era la protagonista de todos los escándalos, pero no eran en su casa las fiestas, a lo mejor alguna en la casa de campo, pero en el ático no. En que estaba pensando Kankuro, en nada como siempre pero esta vez ya era demasiado.

Se dirigía a buscar a su hermano menor cuando una chica se choco contra ella. Era una chica de cabello rubio despeinado y recogido en una coleta, con unas gafas un tanto peculiares. La chica al verla se sonrojo y tartamudeo:

-Perdón.

Y siguió su camino atarantada antes de que Temari pudiera contestarle, tan azorada que no se percató de que una hoja había caído de una de las carpetas que llevaba en el momento que habían chocado. Temari la recogió de suelo con la intención de devolvérsela pero cuando se disponía a ello la chica de los anteojos ya había desaparecido de su vista.

_No importa, cuando la vea ya se lo devolveré_ pensó ella.

Siguió buscando a su hermano por el patio y por los pasillos pero no lo encontró, cosa que le extraño ya que siempre que organizaba una fiesta iba de grupo en grupo anunciándolo._ Bueno ya lo veré en casa_ pensó resignada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el aseo masculino de la tercera planta del instituto se podían oír desde su puerta gemidos y suspiros.

-Al parecer cambiaste de opinión respecto a lo de ayer, hasta hace unos segundos pensaba que te daba incluso asco.

Ella le miro de arriba abajo con expresión sería.

-No pienso esperar a algo que hay muy pocas posibilidades de que ocurra, nunca vendrá Neji a mi si Temari le deja por cualquier otro. Todos queremos lo que no tenemos y el a mi no me tiene.

El moreno le acorralo contra la puerta del baño colocando su brazo a la altura de la cabeza de ella.

-Al parecer estar con mi hermana ha hecho que cojas esa costumbre suya de medir cada movimiento, pero me gusta la idea por dos motivos: ya se que no me tienes asco y además esta será mi oportunidad –él pegó la comisura de sus labios a el pómulo de ella -. Te haré cambiar tu opinión de mí.

Y la besa, poniendo toda su alma y corazón en aquel beso con el que intenta mostrarle sus sentimientos hacía ella y ante todo con el que desea que se sienta amada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bien, con este capítulo termino lo que sería la introducción a mi historia y a partir del siguiente se dará paso a la acción. Hace mucho, muchísimo, que no subo un capítulo nuevo pero estoy hasta el cuello de exámenes (es más ahora mismo tendría que estar estudiando) así que no puedo prometer que la continuación sea pronto. Con suerte para el puente puedo escribir un poco ^^_

_Xoxoxo_

_Miyuuchiha _


	6. Capitulo 5

Cap 5

Bryan's Café, a las 16h.

-Otra vez tú aquí, niño.

Afirmó Sabaku no Temari con su tono orgulloso que le reconocía, aquí en el Bryan's se volvían a encontrar de nuevo en el mismo lugar, en la misma mesa se encontraba él jugando una partida de shogi. Él sonrió ante la afirmación de ella, le había cambiado misteriosamente el humor al encontrársela aquí.

-Hay un buen ambiente ¿no crees?

- Creo que no entendiste bien las cosas, pero resumidamente, esta es mi mesa así que tú y tus cosas os vais a tener que ir largando.

Shikamaru se paró un instante a meditar la situación.

-La camarera me dijo que podía sentarme aquí.

-Que suerte le has caído bien, con que no molestes me conformo sino te tendrás que ir.-le dijo la chica clavando su fría mirada aguamarina en la cálida mirada café de él, no le pareció necesario explicarle el motivo de su seguridad ya que estaba prácticamente segura de que él lo sabía tan bien como ella.

Ella se sentó enfrente de él, junto a la ventana y se paro unos segundos a ver cómo caía la lluvia tormentosa sobre Manhathan , todavía no lograba acostumbrarse a esas repentinas tormentas típicas de Nueva York.

Él dejó un momento la partida de shogi y cogió de la cartera del instituto el celular y se dispuso a mirar las novedades de su facebook desde ahí.

-Vaya parece que hay fiesta en tu casa este fin de semana, que raro que Kankuro invite también al público masculino.-dijo con sorna-. Tu irás, ¿verdad? Te pilla cerca.

-¿Intentas ser mi acompañante, niño? Aunque no tengo intención de ir a la fiesta, seguramente iré a Brokling a pasar la noche estoy cansada de los salidos de los amigos de mi hermano.

Shikamaru se sorprendió ante la respuesta, esta mañana estuvo hablando con Chouji y él le conto que Temari tenía fama de haber estado con muchos chicos desde que llego a Nueva York y que desde el fin de semana pasado estaba saliendo con Neji en una relación más que liberal. También decían de ella los cotilleos que había participado en varios tríos y que se había acostado con chicas, rumores que le sorprendieron mucho a Shikamaru que tenía una imagen de ella como una chica intelectual y seria por la última vez que la vio.

-Pensaba que te gustaban las fiestas.

-Es que verás, Neji también estará ahí y esta semana ha estado comportándose de una manera diferente conmigo y no quiero tenerle pegado toda la noche al lado mío.

Shikamaru se sorprendió ante la respuesta y Temari al ver su reacción se adelanto a explicarle.

-No quiero que me coja cariño, ya sabes, para que no se haga falsas esperanzas….perdón no sé que hago contándole mi vida a un desconocido.

-A veces se necesita contarle las cosas a alguien, para ser escuchado sin esperar nada a cambio, ayer fui yo quien fue escuchado cuando me preguntaste por lo de Ino.

Que inocente que era este chico, pensó ella. Ayer no le habría preguntado si no fuera por el hecho de que no tenía nada mejor que hacer en ese momento, lo había hecho simplemente para entretenerse ella misma, en ningún momento le llego a importar lo que le dijese. Claro que a ella tampoco le importaba que el interés de él fuera el mismo, al fin y al cabo era mucho más que lo que el resto de personas había hecho por ella en mucho tiempo pero si le contaba el motivo de su comportamiento con Neji demostraría que es igual de cobarde que él y después de habérselo echado en cara ayer no podía decírselo.

-No tengo nada más que contar, y de todas formas un niño tan inocente como tú no sería capaz de entenderlo.

Shikamaru preferio callar ante el comentario, sería demasiado problemático responderle.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una chica de ojos color perla se encontraba sentada en un banco de Central Park situado enfrente de un estanque donde jugaban los niños a dirigir un pequeño barco de vela, sacó su blackberry del bolsillo de la falda del uniforme del instituto y se conecto al chat. KB volvía a estar conectado y no podía seguir evitándolo siempre, así que decidió contestar a su saludo.

_KB: Hii_

_Hi que tal?_

_KB: Oye siento mucho si te incomode anoche, estuve esperando a que te volvieses a conectar para discuparme pero no te conectaste_

_De verdad? Que mal lo siento mucho._

_KB: No pasa nada, creo que no hice bien en decirte quien era anoche, pase por alto la posibilidad de que me conocieras al fin y al cabo soy una persona que llama mucho la atención._

La chica se quedo unos segundos pensando que contestarle, le decía que ellos dos se conocían de antes, que se veían todos los días pero que en ningún momento habían llegado a saludarse, se pregunto. Era Sabaku no Gaara, no lo conocía de nada y lo poco que sabía de él no era para nada cosas buenas, entonces porque tenía la sensación de que era una persona cálida y amigable si demostraba completamente lo contrario.

_Claro, todo el mundo conoce a Sabaku no Gaara._

_KB: sabes quién soy?_

_Sí, y lo que es mejor tú también sabes quién soy._

_KB: eres de San Francisco o de Nueva York?_

_De nueva york, vivo en manhathan, en el upper east side y tengo tu misma edad._

_KB: entonces eres de mi instituto y puede que incluso de la misma clase que yo, eso no me lo esperaba. Me encantaría conocerte y saber quien eres, podemos quedar en algún sitio?_

_Sí claro, yo ahora mismo estoy en central park, en frente del estanque, tu donde estas?_

_KB: Sentado en las escaleras de enfrente de la Apple store, quedamos frente al embarcadero de central park?_

_Ok, allí nos vemos._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Mientras tanto en Brokling una banda de música punk tocaba en un pequeño estudio una canción de los Pistols*, el cantante y guitarrista saltaba mientras tocaba al ritmo de la música y le caían pequeñas gotas de sudor por la frente a causa del esfuerzo. Hasta que de repente siente una vibración en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

-Hey, tío ¿Qué haces, porque paras?-le grita el bajista del grupo mientras da pequeñas pataletas de la rabia, odiaba que le cortasen una canción así.

El guitarrista le levanto la mano por respuesta y salió del estudio, tenía una llamada perdida.

-_¿Diga, Itachi?_

_-_Sí, soy yo que quieres Temari estaba ensayando, ¿qué es tan urgente?

_-Te he llamado por lo de la fiesta de Kankuro, ¿tú vas a ir?_

-No lo sé todavía si iré, depende de si toco con la banda o no.

_-Guay,¿ me dejas quedarme en tu apartamento?_

_-_¿No irás a la fiesta? Claro, ya sabes que es tu casa pero tiene un precio…

_-Creo que será un precio interesante._

_-_Más que eso querida, mañana te daré la llave en clase . Te dejo que tengo que seguir tocando.

_-Muchas gracias, iré el viernes a verte si tocas. Dedícame una. Adios._

Tener a Temari en su apartamento toda la noche era desde luego un plan mucho mejor que la fiesta de Kankuro, menudo fin de semana que le esperaba, pensó Itachi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En frente del embarcadero de Central Park se encontraba Hinata esperando a su cita y a unos pocos metros de ella se encontraba la persona con la que se había citado ahí pero era incapaz de ir a saludarlo y decirle que era a ella la persona que esperaba. Cómo se lo iba a decir, no había parado a pensar en que decirle cuando le dijo de quedar ahí fue tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de ello.

Por otra parte Gaara miraba la hora de su móvil, su cita se estaba retrasando. Miró a su lado y vió que en la otra punta del largo banco se encontraba sentada Hinata, una chica de su clase. ¿Sería ella la persona que estaba esperando? No puede ser que sea ella con lo tímida que es no tiene pinta de ser una persona que haga sexrol, pensó mientras miraba otra vez el reloj y se dio cuenta de que hace ya un cuarto de hora que tendría que haber llegado su cita. Como podía ser tan inocente, seguro que era algún tipo de broma que le estaban gastando para reírse de él, otra vez, como siempre habían hecho. Apretó los puños sobre sus rodillas para evitar que las lágrimas de la rabia se derramaran por sus ojos.

La chica de mirada perlada se encontraba sonrojada e intentaba tapar su rubor con el flequillo, respiro hondo intentando calmarse e intentando no pensar en lo que podría estar pasando por la cabeza de Gaara en ese momento que no paraba de mirarla. Volvió a respirar hondo y giró su mirada a la mirada aguamarina del pelirrojo.

-Hola, ¿estás esperando a alguien?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-S-sí, había quedado con alguien aquí, ¿y tú esperas a alguien?

-Sí, solo que no se a quien espero-le sonrió y la morena se ruborizo ante aquella sonrisa tan tierna, ese era el Gaara que ella conocía el que se encontraba tras esa fachada de chico frío y serio-. Pero creo que mi cita no va a llegar.

Al oír esas palabras la chica se entristeció, no se le había pasado ni por la cabeza que la chica con la que había estado roleando fuera ella. Como iba a ser ella, Hinata Hyuga, la chica más tímida de todo el Upper East Side, pensó.

Él alzó la mirada al frente y diviso la casita de las entradas para los botes, y pensó en ese 1% de posibilidades de que ella fuera la persona a la que estaba esperando y si no era ella esa persona tampoco perdía nada por intentarlo, además se sentía cómodo con su presencia. Se levantó del banco mientras le decía:

-¿Te apetece que cojamos un bote? Yo lo navego.

Ella se quedo sorprendida, cuando lo había visto levantarse pensó que se iba a ir.

-Claro.

Se levanto del banco y se coloco al lado suya mientras sacaban los tickets. Una vez subidos al bote y que el chico les hubiera dado el empujón para meterlos dentro del lago, Gaara cogió los remos y dijo:

-La verdad es que nunca he manejado ningún tipo de embarcación, pero no te preocupes que saldremos de esta.-dijo sonriendo.

Hinata le sonrió y después miro el agua. Más le valía ayudarle a manejarlo si no quería caer en esa agua tan sucia. El empezó a remar hacía atrás pero por más que remaba no lograban moverse ni dejar de dar vueltas sobre sí mismos lo que le resulto una situación muy divertida a ella que evitaba reírse lo más que podía.

-Espera no te muevas que voy a ayudarte, ponte en un lado.-dice mientras se levanta, lo que hace que empiece a balancearse la embarcación.

-¿Cómo? No, espera que haces. Nos vamos a ir al agua.

Ella por el balanceo del bote ante su movimiento casi cae al agua si no llega a ser porque Gaara la abraza por la cintura para evitar su caída, ella lo coge del cuello y se sienta al lado de él.

-Lo siento casi nos vamos a pique por mi culpa.-dice ella mientras baja la mirada a los brazos de él que seguían sujetándola. Él se percata de ello y enseguida los aparta sonrojado.

-La culpa es mía por ser tan torpe, bien capitana usted dirige.

Ella ríe ante su comentario y le pide que le pase el remo que se encuentra a su lado, y lo coge por delante de él pegándose más a él hombro contra hombro.

-Mira, tienes que coordinar los dos remos a la vez y remar de atrás hacía delante.-dice mientras rema ella unas cuantas veces hasta que tiene que parar por el cansancio, eso costaba más de los que esperaba.

-Ok, ya entiendo.-dice mientras le coge a ella los remos pasando el brazo por su espalda y abranzandola al mismo tiempo que dirigía el barco.

Entonces ella pudo sentir el aroma de él, una mezcla entre olor del mar y una pequeña pizca a olor a un cigarrillo y chocolate*. Era muy agradable y se sentía muy cómoda a su lado, lo que le hizo apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho de él inconscientemente. Pasaron un tiempo así, sin hablar, él remando y ella abrazada a él hasta que el cansancio hizo que el parase de remar. Ella noto que habían parado de remar y se encontraban en un extremo del lago rodeado por las ramas que caían desde la copa de un árbol, también noto como se iba relajando la respiración de él.

-Sabes, antes cuando estábamos en el banco te he dicho que estaba esperando a una persona, pero la verdad es que no se a quien estaba esperando.-hizo una pausa y la miro a los ojos-¿tú también esperabas a alguien, verdad?

Ella se armo de valor y le contesto:

-Esperaba a un chico que he conocido en un chat, KB, también conocido como _killerboy _y creo que lo he encontrado.

-Tú eres hinahime, Hinata.

Ella sonrió.

-No te esperabas que pudiera ser yo, ¿verdad? Yo tampoco esperaba que Sabaku no Gaara fuera la persona con la que había estado roleando, pero después de esta tarde creo que he conocido al verdadero Gaara.

Gaara sonrió, esa chica era realmente sorprendente.

* * *

Hiii!

Después de un año casi exacto aquí esta la continuacion, no se ni para que la subo si seguramente ya no os acordareis de que iba la cosa pero ya que la habia escrito tenía que compartirla.

Que por qué no la he subido antes, facil no tenia ni idea de como continuar la historia aparte de que me daba una pereza increible ponerme a escribir de nuevo. Con lo vaga que soy no puedo prometer que habra una continuacion pronto pero si me animais mucho a lo mejor llega antes la continuacion en la que si que habra shikatema, habrá mucho shikatema.

Ya nee!


	7. Capitulo 6

Cap 6

La rubia de ojos verdes se levantó sonriente, hoy era viernes por fin ya llegaba el fin de semana después de toda una semana de exámenes de evaluación y además solo quedaba una semana y ya era navidad en Nueva York. Tenía ganas de patinar por primera vez en la pista de hielo del Rockerfeller Center. Mientras pensaba en su navidad, su pista de patinaje y el placer de no tener más exámenes hasta final de la siguiente evaluación salió de su casa y cogió el autobús. Una vez allí se sentó al final del autobús junto a un chico moreno que le estaba reservando el asiento.

-Buenos días, Ita-kun.-dijo ella sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Itachi-le corrigió él-. Buenos días, ¿solo tengo un beso en la mejilla de buenos días? Parece que el insípido de tu _novio_ te ha pegado la costumbre.

-¿Novio, qué novio? Si te refieres a Neji te equivocas, ni te imaginas como es ese hombre en la cama.-él la miro con cara de pocos amigos-. No es mi novio y además hoy le voy a decir que mantenga las distancias se está cogiendo demasiada confianza y creo que tiene una idea errónea de nuestra relación.

-Ya sabes tú has sido la primera, los chicos solemos encariñarnos con nuestra primera chica.

-Ya…¿vas a tocar hoy al final?

-Sí, llamaron ayer a Pein a última hora para que tocásemos en un pub cerca de la zona donde tenemos el estudio, tocaran un montón más de grupos y somos los terceros así que a las doce y media o una saldríamos a escena, pero tienes pase a los camerinos y te dedicare una canción si vienes.

Dice Itachi mientras intenta convencerla con la mirada.

-Claro, tampoco tenía planes para esta tarde, así veré a los chicos que hace mil que no les veo. Sera divertido.

Afirma con una sonrisa cómplice.

* * *

En una de las clases de primero de bachiller se encontraban un grupo de chicos haciendo planes para la noche.

-Hey chicos, he oído que en un pub nuevo de Brockling hay noche punk hoy, podríamos ir.-propone Kiba mientras extiende un cartel que ha arrancado de una valla camino al instituto.

-¿No pensaste que sería mucho más práctico sacar una foto con el móvil?-pregunta Shikamaru con una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿No podemos ir a una discoteca o a cualquier otro sitio? Van a tocar el grupo de mi hermano ahí, además había fiesta en casa de Kankuro, ¿verdad?-dice Sasuke, intentando que cambien de parecer sus amigos.

-Sí, pero anoche nos mando un evento por facebook anunciando que se cancelaba. El muy hijo de perra solo la había organizado para ligarse a Ten Ten pero como ya lo ha conseguido va y la cancela, la única ilusión de la semana y se esfuma. ¡Donde fue mi trío con Sakura y Ino!- exclama Kiba.

-Conseguirlo con Ino te será fácil, pero con la santita de Sakura la llevas un poco clara.-responde Sasuke.

-Te puedo asegurar que en mis fantasías no es para nada una santa.

-Ya, ya, Kiba, ya paso.-dice Sasuke mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

-Quita tío, a ver si va a ser verdad eso que dicen de que estas amariconado perdido.

-Eso explicaría tu éxito con las tías.-asegura el Nara.

-Ya sabes Shikamaru, se rumorea que en la última fiesta de Seigetsu él y Naruto se liaron.-dice Kiba mi entras hace un gesto de cotilla con la mano.

-No estáis en condición de hablar que yo me he liado con el doble de chicas que vosotros dos juntos, y no me gustan los chicos, ni meterla por detrás ni que me la metan que os quede claro.

-Pues cuando te emborrachas parece lo contrario.-dice Kiba mientras el profesor Asuma entra por la puerta-Entonces quedamos en la puerta del pub a las once ¿ok?

* * *

Era de noche en Nueva York, la ciudad que nunca duerme y en una pequeña calle de Brockling se encontraba un pequeño pub de estilo Irlandés por fuera con la puerta abarrotado de gente bebiendo cubalitros y bastante borrachos para ser la hora que era. Temari se había soltado el pelo y se lo había alisado peinando su flequillo hacía un lado, su maquillaje era ahumado en los ojos y una simple base en el rostro. Vestía una falda de cuadros grises y lilas y una camiseta de tirantes de Nirvana debajo de una chupa de cuero negra, medias altas con ligero y botas altas con cordones y un poco de tacón. Entró en el pub esquivando a los borrachos que se quedaban en la puerta fingiendo que luego entrarían pero que en realidad ninguno de ellos había conseguido una entrada.

Entró. El ambiente estaba agradable y el local era realmente grande para la pequeña entrada que tenía. En el centro se situaba el escenario al que se iba aglomerando a la gente por el comienzo de la primera actuación, ella se dirigió a la barra y pidió un vaso de vodka blanco y fanta de limón. Mientras esperaba a que se la sirvieran empezó a tocar el primer grupo:

**Liquidar la delincuencia  
es una plaga social  
una raza despreciable  
una raza a exterminar**

El grupo interpretaba la canción de "Delincuencia", realmente esa mala imitación hacía ruido más que cualquier otra cosa y la voz del cantante era pésima. El público estaba dividido entre los cuatro fans incondicionables y el resto que pedía respeto por un gran grupo como "La polla Records" abucheando y lanzando lo primero que tenían a mano.

**Banqueros, unos ladrones sin palanca y de día  
políticos estafadores juegan a vivir de ti **

Temari cogió su vaso y se dirigió a la puerta que se encontraba al lado del baño, pero una persona se lo impidió.

-Hey chica, tú no tienes pase, sin pase no puedes pasar.

Maldita costumbre de Itachi de decir que con su presencia bastaba para que le dejasen pasar, menudo aprieto en los que le hacía meterse.

-Soy una invitada de la banda "Akatsuki", Itachi me dijo que podía pasar sin ningún problema…

Se abre la puerta y sale un chico peliblanco bailando y zarandeándose de un lado a otro con un vaso en la mano.

-Na na na, na na, na na na na, na na na, na na naaan!-taradeaba la canción de los Simpson-. Hey guapa pasa, pasa que Itachi te estaba dirige al que estaba en la amiga del grupo no te preocupes.

Temari entra en el pasillo que se encuentra tras la puerta y guiada por los berridos Pein en el intento de lo que ella suponía que era una especie de balada romántica para Konan llega a la habitación en la que se encontraban. Antes de entrar se termina el vaso que llevaba en la mano de dos tragos y nota como entra el alcohol por su garganta.

-Tem, ya me extrañaba que todavía no hubieras llegado.-dice Itachi después de dejar de tocar la guitarra al verla.

-Hubiera llegado antes si no hubiera tenido que estar hablando con el gorila de la puerta para que me dejara pasar, puta manía tuya de no darme un pase ni nada.

-Lo siento, la próxima vez te daré un pase ¿sí?-dice él poniendo un rostro angelical al que la rubia no puede más que dedicarle una sonrisa mientras se acerca a abrazarle.

En ese momento entra a la pequeña habitación un chico pelirrojo y de ojos chocolate maquillados con un poco de raya difuminada y vistiendo unos vaqueros rotos y una camiseta rota con el logotipo de "The Clash", cierra la puerta tras de sí y se queda sorprendido de ver a la rubia.

-¿Temari?

Ella también se sorprende al verlo, no esperaba verlo en ese lugar. ¿No estaba en San Francisco? Entonces, ¿Qué hacía aquí y por qué estaba aquí? No quería verlo, era la última persona que esperaba encontrar, verlo le traía demasiados recuerdos que creía haber conseguido superar ya. En ese momento lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer, retroceder el tiempo como si nunca hubiera estado en aquel lugar. Quería huir, pero Sabaku no Temari nunca huía de nada, ¿o sí?

-Hola Sasori, me sorprende verte por aquí.

-Soy el nuevo batería del grupo, llegue aquí hace menos de un mes, ya sabes que espero triunfar con esto.

Temari le sonríe levemente, una sonrisa forzada y llevar la vista al suelo. Se disculpa y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un portazo.

* * *

El Nara se encontraba en la puerta del local junto con Naruto y Sasuke esperando a Kiba que era el que más se demoraba como de costumbre. Los tres chicos llamaban un poco la atención en aquel sitio de estética punk rock rozando casi el heavy, y es que ellos vestían con un poco más de color en sus ropas que el resto._ Menos mal que me puse la chupa de cuero,_ pensó Shikamaru, así pasaba un poco más desapercibido. Aún así el ambiente era muy agradable y parecían ser bien recibidos, Sasuke estaba rodeado por tres chicas que no paraban de insinuársele y él, por increíble que pareciera, les seguía el juego. _Hoy estamos de buen humor por lo que parece,_ pensó el Nara. Por su parte Naruto también tenía su éxito, pero en el sector masculino al parecer, un chico de su misma edad alto, con el pelo azul y un poco borracho parecía que le había gustado el rubio. Él no sabía cómo quitarse al chico de encima y de vez en cuando se giraba a hablar con Shikamaru para intentar ignorarle.

-Perdón por el disculpo Kiba que llegaba corriendo al lugar- Traigo los pases.

-Perfecto, entremos ¡ya! Naruto desesperado ya de esperar.

Sasuke tuvo que despedirse antes de sus nuevas "amigas" ya que ellas no tenían pase. Los cuatro chicos entraron el local y quedaron abducidos por el ambiente. En el escenario un grupo tocaba una canción de Misfits, o al menos eso decían que estaban tocando porque realmente era imposible reconocer la canción, y eran abucheados por la gente que había comenzado a lanzarles todo tipo de objetos e incluso algunos más violentos intentaban subir al escenario pero eran frenados por los de seguridad. Eso era insoportable, así que Shikamaru intento escabullirse de aquel escándalo y se dirigió a los lavabos. Allí el ruido era un poco menor, pero no mucho ya que el local era pequeño y el ruido llegaba a todos los lugares casi por igual. Era un pequeño aseo con dos puertas uno de chicos y otro de chicas y ambos tenían una pared en común con una separación en la parte de debajo de unos pocos centímetros de altura. Entro en el de la puerta de hombres, cuando oyó unos sollozos que procedían del de al lado. Él hecho la vista al suelo para comprobar si había alguien y vio una chaqueta tirada en el suelo. Se quedó un instante quieto sin saber cómo reaccionar y optó por la pregunta más absurda que podría realizar en ese momento:

-Hola, ¿estás bien?

Tras un momento de silencio una voz femenina respondió desde el otro lado:

-¿Tú qué crees y además que te importa?

Shikamaru se quedó paralizado, esa voz le era muy familiar aunque no llegaba a reconocerla del todo con escándalo que había en el lugar. Llevado por la curiosidad decidió subirse a la taza del váter para intentar ver quién era, tenía suerte de ser tan alto porque escasamente llegaba al final del murete que separaba los dos aseos cuando consiguió asomarse se sorprendió al descubrir quién era.

-Eres tú, te había reconocido por la voz. ¿Quieres que salgamos fuera a que te dé un poco el aire y te despejes? y si quieres me puedes contar lo que te pasa y te desahogas.

-¿Qué haces tú por aquí? La verdad es que debería salir de aquí, tienes razón pero sabes que no te voy a contar nada.

Shikamaru bajó de donde se encontraba de un salto, salió del baño y la espero en la puerta del suyo ofreciéndole la chaqueta que le acababa de coger del suelo, ella forzó una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento. Salieron de allí, él delante de ella lo más rápido que pudieron y una vez fuera y alejados del pequeño botellón de la entrada se sentaron en el borde de la acera.

-No tendrías que haberte molestado, en realidad estoy bien ha sido solo… la verdad es que no sé lo que me ha pasado.-dijo ella mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos y escondía la mirada.-Siento haberte fastidiado la noche.

-No te preocupes, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de estar en ese sitio pero Kiba ha insistido y a la vista de no tener otro plan mejor además ¿has escuchado a ese grupo que estaba tocando? Era para pegarles, no sé cómo se podían considerar una banda tributo de Misfits si parecía que los estaban ridiculizando.

Temari sonrió.

-Sí, la verdad es que eran penosos nunca he visto una versión peor de "Die die my Darling" hasta borracha podría cantar mejor que ellos.

-Oh, ¿tú sabes cantar?

-No, no, no lo decía en ese sentido.-dijo echándose a reír.

- Ya lo sé, mujer problemática pero ¿ves? Te has reído.-dijo con su típica media sonrisa.

-Oye pero que tampoco canto mal a ver que te piensas, es más antes era la cantante de un grupo de rock en San Francisco así que no se a que viene esa cara de guasa.

Dijo ella mirándole con mirada desafiante y un poco triste al recordar aquello. Él se quedó unos instantes pensativo y después propuso:

-¿Y si te vienes a mi casa y jugamos al guitar hero? Tú me demuestras tu habilidad cantando y yo te demuestro mi gran dominio de una guitarra de mentira.-ella le miró con una cara que decía "¿jugar al guitar hero? Tu lo que quieres es follar, niño" y el moreno pese a no entender para nada a las mujeres lo capto a la primera- Solo jugar a guitar hero, tampoco te hagas ilusiones.

-¡Qué gracioso! –Exclamó ella con sarcasmo.-Pero vale, vas a alucinar de cómo toco la guitarra solista en el guitar hero.

* * *

El mayor de los Uchiha se encontraba preocupado por la reacción que había tenido su amiga al ver a Sasori. Preocupado y confuso. No entendía que le había pasado y tampoco entendía de que se conocían esos dos, él sabía que ambos eran de la misma ciudad pero San Francisco es muy grande no habían tantas posibilidades de que se conocieran y además bastante por lo que parecía. Estaba muy preocupado y le hubiera gustado haber ido corriendo tras ella pero en ese momento se encontró tan sorprendido que no supo cómo actuar, así que ahora le había llamado varías veces y mandado varios mensajes y no respondía lo que hacía que su preocupación aumentarse, y para colmo solo le quedaban cinco minutos para salir a tocar.

-Joder…

Se dirigió al baño para despejarse un poco porque entre lo de Temari y las prisas de Pein y Hidan estaba en un estado de estrés total aunque no lo pareciera. Una vez en el baño volvió a llamarla, comenzó a dar tono y…estaba sonando un móvil en el aseo continuo. "Joder" pensó. Se agacho para ver si había alguien en el baño de al lado y no, estaba vació y allí se encontraba el móvil de Temari tirado en el suelo.

-Bien, jodidamente perfecto.

* * *

**Vale, creo que hace casi un año del último capítulo pero creo que esta vez es la definitiva. Me he inspirado. No tengo ni idea no me acuerdo de nada de lo que quería escribir ni si me gustaba pero he encontrado otra forma de continuar la historia y yo creo que va a molar. **

**Es lógico y normal que ya no os acordéis de esto pero bueno yo lo subo por si alguien está interesado en leerlo xD.**

**Ha Shikamaru le estoy mezclando la personalidad con Patrick de 10 things I hate about you pero es que los amo a los dos, es inevitable. Y también bueno que irán apareciendo varios de punk en los demás capítulos al igual que en este que sino los conocéis o nunca los habéis escuchado yo siempre pondré los nombres de las canciones aquí (también se puede notar que soy una fanática del punk, lo siento si no os gusta xD) **

**Las canciones son: **

**Delincuencia – La polla records **

**Die die my Darling – Misfits **

**Y The Clash que aparece en la camiseta de Sasori que son uno de los grupos más importantes del punk.**

**No tardare mucho en subir y esta vez es de verdad (aunque se acercan los exámenes así que este mes será un poco malo pero en diciembre ya no hay exámenes :D) **

**So long **


End file.
